Electronic devices such as instruments, stereos, portable two-way radios, etc. are usually equipped with a variety of rotary switches to control device operation. Presently, most of these switches are of the electro-mechanical type. Unfortunately, electromechanical switches have limited reliability due to the wear of the switch contacts or contamination of the contacts. Some electro-mechanical switches are also complex and expensive to manufacture. A need thus exists for a switch system that can minimize some of the problems previously mentioned.